Movie Marathon
by lovehighlighter
Summary: "Avoiding the summer heat is easy when you stay inside and marathon superhero movies!" "Maybe, but I still need to make Ash some food..." Contest entry. Short, Fluffy Wishfulshipping Oneshot!


"Avoiding the summer heat is easy when you stay inside and marathon superhero movies!" "Maybe, but I still need to make Ash some food..." Contest entry. Short, Fluffy Wishfulshipping Oneshot!

* * *

**Movie Marathon**

* * *

Most people don't walk into their hotel room and randomly find a girl laying there. That's why when Cilan found one of his traveling partners, Iris, there, he was thoroughly surprised.

The violet-haired girl was sprawled out on the ground near the bed. The TV was blaring nonsense and the female didn't seem to be paying attention as she continuously fanned herself with a fold-up fan.

"Oh. Cilan. You're back. Welcome," Iris spoke upon noticing the bewildered male.

"Um... I guess I am..." Cilan replied, placing down the plastic shopping bags he was holding. He had only left for the convenience store for at least ten minutes, and he was sure he had locked the door upon leaving. How did his companion get in?

"So, whaddya buy?" Iris asked, sitting up straight now and adjusting her vibrant yellow top.

"Oh... I just bought a few things to make a milk based soup for dinner tonight..." Cilan replied distractedly, "Iris, if I may ask... Why are you here?" The boy froze up a bit before quickly adding, "Not that I don't want you here or anything, of course!"

Iris let out a laugh and replied, "We got adjoined rooms, and your door was unlocked so I just went in. It's much cooler in here anyway."

He assumed she was right; the summer heat had suffocated him outside. The green-haired boy almost didn't notice the vast change from the humid hallway to his room due to his surprise. Cilan gave her a smile and quietly chuckled, "I see," as Iris flopped back down on the ground. Picking up the bag again, he walked over to her.

"Would you like to watch with me? They're having a summer marathon!" Iris exclaimed as he sat down on the bed.

"I would love to. But isn't the ground uncomfortable? You can bring the chair from over there."

Iris thought for a minute before laughing, "I'd think the bed is more comfy!" She jumped up and excitedly bounced onto the bed next to Cilan. He laughed as she made rippling vibrations on the mattress, while at the same time messing up the perfectly folded sheets.

"What are they marathoning today anyway?"

"Superhero movies!" Iris beamed, quickly getting comfortable on the bed.

"Should I get some popcorn?" Cilan asked, standing up again. "I actually bought some ice cream too. If you would like, please have some."

"Definitely!" Excitedly, the darker skinned female reached into the bag as the green haired boy walked to the mini kitchen.

Popcorn made and scattered across the room, ice cream long ago eaten and melted, and at least four movies in, Iris was dead asleep. She was curled up like a cat on the bed, surrounded by the fluffy pillows and blankets. Cilan chuckled. An hour ago he had left to make dinner and bring it to his other travel partner's room.

"...Cilan?" the sleepy girl on his mattress called out his name as he tried to straighten her out and remove the popcorn stuck in her hair.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No..." Iris lethargically leaned upwards and wrapped her arms around the male's neck. Cilan felt his mouth open a bit in surprise. The female snuggled into the nape of his neck and yawned, "Cilan, I love you."

Cilan hesitated a bit before letting out a soft laugh. "I know. You can sleep here tonight if you're that tired. I'll sleep on the ground."

Iris could only mumble an incoherent reply before dozing back off. The pale boy smiled before adjusting her back down again.

Maybe in the morning, he could remind her of her words again.

* * *

(A/N) Thank you for reading!

This is actually my first time writing WishfulShipping ;u; I'm sorry it's very short. I hope they managed to stay in character!

I hope you enjoyed! If you may, please leave a review of feedback or criticism. Thank you very much!


End file.
